wmmaineventfandomcom-20200216-history
JBL
John Charles Layfield (born November 29, 1966), better known by the ring name John "Bradshaw" Layfield (abbreviated JBL), is an American color commentator and professional wrestler. Outside of his WWE work, Layfield is a financial analyst for Fox News. Within WWE, he was previously known by the ring name Bradshaw, and prior to that, the variations Justin Bradshaw and Blackjack Bradshaw (as half of The New Blackjacks with Blackjack Windham). As JBL, Layfield was WWE Champion for 281 days from 2004–2005 after controversially defeating Eddie Guerrero for the title. Layfield's main gimmick as JBL – a wealthy, big-mouthed, fiery-tempered businessman – was based on Layfield's real-life accomplishments as a stock market investor. Background Pre-WrestleMania WrestleMania 21 (2005) At No Way Out, Cena defeated Kurt Angle to earn a spot in the SmackDown main event at WrestleMania. During the latter event, JBL successfully defended the WWE title against The Big Show in a Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match. The following week, JBL cut a promo on Cena, and insulted him, while Cena defended his United States title against Jordan. Jordan won the match after the Basham Brothers distracted the referee, and JBL hit Cena with the WWE Championship belt. They then blew up Cena's customized design of the United States Championship, and replaced it with the original one. Later that night, Cena brought a steel lead pipe to the ring with him and ordered JBL to come out to the ring and fight him, only to have the SmackDown General Manager, Theodore Long make his way to the ring and inform Cena that he had to wait until WrestleMania to get his hands on JBL. Cena then gave the ultimatum for Long to be part of a solution or part of the problem. Cena then stated "Since you're not going to bring JBL out here, then you're part of the problem." Cena then nailed Teddy Long with an FU and was thrown out of the arena. On the last SmackDown! before WrestleMania, however, JBL interrupted Cena's match against Carlito and had Cena arrested for vandalism and, once Cena was handcuffed, JBL nailed him with a low blow and ended the show by leaving Cena laying defenseless. Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Clothesline from Hell / Clothesline from Wall Street (Lariat) ** JBL Bomb / Texas Bomb (Release powerbomb, with theatrics) * Signature moves ** Abdominal stretch ** Backbreaker rack ** Bearhug ** Big boot ** Elbow drop ** Eye poke ** Flowing DDT ** Last Call (Fallaway slam, sometimes from the second rope) ** Swinging neckbreaker * With Faarooq ** Double team finishing moves *** Aided powerbomb * Managers ** Amy Weber ** Jacqueline ** Jillian Hall ** Shawn Michaels ** The Jackyl ** Uncle Zebekiah * Nicknames ** "Big Texan" ** "Bradshaw" ** "Hawk" ** "JBL" ** "Wrestling God" * Entrance themes ** "Born in the U.S.A." by Bruce Springsteen (GWF) ** "Cotton Eye Joe" by Rednex (GWF) ** "Acolytes" by Jim Johnston (WWF; used while teaming with Faarooq as the Acolytes) ** "Follower" by Jim Johnston (WWF/E; used while teaming with Faarooq as the Acolytes) ** "Protection" by Jim Johnston (WWF/E; used while teaming with Faarooq) ** "Longhorn" by Jim Johnston (WWE; 2004 – present) Championship and accomplishments College football *'Abilene Christian University' **'1989 NCAA Division II All-American Professional wrestling * United States Wrestling Federation ** USWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with The Equalizer * World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE ** WWE Championship (1 time) ** WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** WWE United States Championship (1 time) ** WWE Hardcore Championship (18 times) ** WWF European Championship (1 time) ** WWF Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Faarooq ** Slammy Award (1) *** Favorite Web Show of the Year (2013) – with Michael Cole and Renee Young for The JBL and Cole Show ** Twentieth Triple Crown Champion ** Tenth Grand Slam Champion ** WWE Championship #1 Contender's Tournament (2005) ** Race To The Rumble Tournament (2009) * '''''Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Best Gimmick (2004) ** Worst Television Announcer (2014, 2015) ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2002) with Trish Stratus vs. Christopher Nowinski and Jackie Gayda on Raw, July 7 ** Most Disgusting Promotional Tactic (2014) Insulting fans who purchased PPV Category:American wrestlers Category:WWE Intercontinental champions Category:WWE champions Category:World Tag Team champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:Superstars Category:The Corporate Ministry Category:WWE Hardcore champions